1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image formation device, an image formation system and an image processing program, and more particularly relates to an image formation device which is to be installed in a store and provide print services to customers, and to an image formation system thereof and a storage medium storing an image processing program thereof.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, technologies have been proposed for improving convenience characteristics, such as ease of operations and the like, when users are printing documents, images and the like at printers.
Now, multifunction devices (herebelow referred to as MFPs), in which numerous functions such as copying functions, printing functions, fax functions, scanning functions and the like are incorporated, have been widely used heretofore. In recent years, such MFPs have been installed in stores, such as convenience stores and the like, and a network printing service has been proposed, in which an MFP is connected by network to a server at which document data, image data and the like are recorded, downloads document data or the like stored at the server to the MFP, and prints the same.
However, printing methods and printing parameters for optimal printing are different for document data and image data. Therefore, users must implement respective optimal settings of printing methods and printing parameters in accordance with categories of print data, which is a problem in regard to convenience.